


A Flower For Lindir

by vigilantedusk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantedusk/pseuds/vigilantedusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Lindir, love and life is the equivalent of a blossoming flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower For Lindir

A single pink blossom had fell from the trees thanks to a gust of wind and landed on my knee as I was writing down stanzas to my latest masterpiece. Some people thought all I wrote were ballads and symphonies for the orchestra or myself to conduct and perform, but those who truly knew me, knew that all of my best work came from poetry. A smile graced me when that single blossom landed on me. Of course it took my attention; it landed face up and I was in awe over it's innocence, and it's fate ~ who knew that it would land so perfectly on me? 

I paused in my writing and looked up at the tree I was sitting under, releasing a sigh I didn't know I was holding. This was quite the spot to be, I supposed. Leaning against the trunk, I turned my attention to the piece of parchment I had, and read over the words I had so eloquently wrote down in my elegant script. 

"You have a way with words." Came the familiar voice of my lover, one of his healing hands running through my dark hair. 

I nearly purred at both his touch and the praise, "You know I've been trying to force some muse out of my mind? I have a writer's block or something like that." I pouted, but leaned down to press his lips to my forehead.

"Maybe what you need is a break, but what you are writing there is wonderful." Lord Elrond complimented, observing everything I'd written down.

"Oh yes, because life is as beautiful as the bloom on my knee." I retorted, gesturing to the face up blossom on my knee.

Lord Elrond knelt beside me, kissing my cheek before undoing one of my tightly woven braids. I was about to question what he was doing, but thought better of it. I closed my eyes and hummed one of my usual sonatas. His fingertips brushed at my knee before he continued to play with my hair. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"There." He spoke softly, laying my small braid over my ear before his fingertip ran up the curve of my ear and stopped at the tip ~ he knew exactly where all the sensitive parts of my body were, and I swore he teased me with them on purpose. 

He had woven the small blossom into my hair and though I couldn't exactly see it, I knew it was there. 

"Why don't you take a look?"

Maybe this was an excuse to help me get my muse back or to wrap his arms around me. He rose to his feet and extended his hand, which I gladly took. Upon helping me up, I dusted off my indigo robe and bent to pick up my paper and writing supplies. 

Lord Elrond wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked. "Tell me, how is life as beautiful as a bloom? I want to hear it in the words of a true artist."

"Well how is it not? We are conceived from an act of love that blossoms within the heart. We enter this world through our mother's blooming flower and we blossom when we grow. In my opinion, we are just like any flower, just bigger." I turn my head to kiss his own cheek. 

He beams and gives my waist a squeeze. "You make a good point."

"I think you'll like my poem when it is finished... Truth be told, every time I write about love, I think about you." A blush spreads onto my cheeks as we approach a lake where a single swan sails itself atop the shallow water.

"Oh? Is that so?" He cracks a smile.

"Mhm." It's as close to a mirror as we will get outside, and I knew that neither of us would want to visit the fountain without fear a dwarf will probably appear from the water and startle us both, myself in particular. I gazed into my reflection, admiring the bloom that he had woven into my hair. "You know your way with braiding."

He turns to face me and as if on cue, he leans in to press his lips against mine. The both of us are pouring our love into that single kiss, and it makes me want to write something about love being like a flower...

Lord Elrond pulls away, clearing his throat, "I just want you to know that you're my muse." 

This time I blush as red as a beet, and he cups my cheek with his hand, thumb brushing over my cheekbone. "I think I had better get back to writing... I have an idea."

"What about?" He inquires, a smile curving onto his lips.

"You know exactly what about, meleth nîn."

"Ah... then I suppose I should leave you to it."

"Actually... I think it can wait." Without hesitation, I wrap my arms around him and close my lips back over his. His arms wind around my waist, and we kiss as our own love for each other blossoms within our hearts.


End file.
